Simon Stuck In Bed Sheets
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: After Simon tries to put his book away, he is then caught in his own bed sheets. But when Theodore sees Simon, he thinks he is a ghost, and scares him, and the others in the process. Can Simon get out of this and make things right with his siblings? (CGI Format). Credit goes to Bluewolfbat for giving me this idea.


It was a wet and dull Saturday evening, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were hanging out downstairs, well all of them expect Simon. He was still in his brothers room just looking up at the ceiling just laying back and chillin out in his own time. But then Simon feels something bumpy and uncomfortable under his bed covers and went under the sheets to see what it is.

Simon then mysteriously finds a book he was reading from the previous night. Simon was stumped about how that book got under his bed, because he thought he put it back on the shelf.

"How did that book get their? I thought I put it back on the shelf" Simon asked himself. He then was trying to push the book out from under his bed, but as he did, his feet tripped and he fell over and his glasses flew off his face.

"Oh no, I can't see anything without my glasses. Where did they go?" Simon said to himself.

Simon then was searching for his glasses somewhere under the sheets, he couldn't find them anywhere underneath and gave up, until he fell down the side of the bed and taking the covers with him. And was now in a bit of a pickle. He then found his glasses but then realises his situation just got a bit worse.

"Oh great, first I get stuck under the sheets, now I fall down the side of my bed with these sheets still on me? This just keeps getting better and better" he said.

Simon then knew he had to think of some way to get out of this, so he tried to use the flat bed sheet that was still on his bed, so he grabbed it and tried to pull himself out, trying to dig his feet in the side. But it wasn't working, as it was only getting worse as the sheet came down.

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was wondering where Simon was. He was never usually this long.

"Where's Simon?" asked Alvin.

"I have no idea" Brittany answered.

"He's never usually takes this long. Should I go up and see if he's okay?" Jeanette said and asked.

"Give it a few more minutes Jeanette, maybe he's finishing reading his book from last night" said Theodore.

"I hope you're right Theodore" Jeanette said back.

Back upstairs Simon was still pulling on the sheets, but then they came down on Simon as he fell again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Simon screamed as he was then freaking out and squirming under not one, but now two bed sheets. He was now stuck down the side of his bed, while trapped in the covers, and stuck in the sheets.

"Oh my gosh, what the heck do I do?" Simon asked himself while going into panic mode. He still was squrming around trying to find a way out, but then he weirdly when hit the floor.

"Well at least I'm out from the side of my bed, but how do I get these sheets off me?" Simon then said scared. Simon was still freaking out about being stuck in his own bed sheets. Then not knowing what else to do, Simon did the only thing he can do at this moment: call for help.

Back downstairs the five Chipmunks were then getting a bit worried because Simon was still not down which he was suppose to be half an hour ago.

"I'm really starting to get worried now guys. What if something bad as happened to Simon?" said Jeanette. Theodore then knew he had to do something, and he tried to get upstairs. But Alvin then grabbed his arm and stopping his younger brother from doing so.

"Theo, what are you doing?" his older brother asked him.

"I'm going to save Simon, because he might be in trouble" Theodore said back. Then everyone heard a noise coming from upstairs, then listened very carefully.

"Heeeelllllllp!" the voice yelled from upstairs. Theodore instinctly knew who it was and his eyes widened. It was his brother Simon.

"That's Simon. I'm coming bro" said Theodore as he yanked his arm from Alvin's grip and ran upstairs to help him.

"Theo, no!" Alvin yelled to him but he was then out of sight. Theodore then got to the door of where he and his brothers sleep, and he gently opened the door and looked around to see if Simon was there.

"Simon?" Theodore said quietly. Simon then heard a soft voice, and knew it was his youngest brother.

"Theodore?" he said. Simon then tried to get up with the bed sheets still covering his whole body. Theodore then saw bed sheets moving and a voice talking underneath. Theodore's eyes widened and he froze with fear and was completely freaked out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ghost!" Theodore screamed at the 'ghost' in front of him. He fears that the ghost got Simon and he didn't know what to do. He was so scared that he screamed really loud.

"AHHHHHHH!" Theodore screamed and then found some courage and ran out the door. Simon then realised it was Theodore, but he couldn't let him know that is was him as he was gone.  
"Ghost? Where? Theodore?" Simon said but Theodore was already gone. Theodore was screaming all the way downstairs when the others saw him completely scared. Theodore then jumped into Alvin and held onto him tight.

"Whoa Theo, what's the matter? Why are you freaking out?" Alvin asked his scared little brother while hugging him. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were looking at each other and had worried looks all around.

"Ghost! Ghost! Help me!" Theodore yelled. Alvin tried to calm him down. Theodore was breathing hard and was shaking, and Alvin felt it.

"Theo, shhhh. Calm down little bro. I can't believe I'm saying this but, Theodore, show us the ghost" said Alvin. Theodore then bravely lead everyone upstairs to where the ghost was. Once everyone was at the boys bedroom door, Theodore slowly walked in with the others behind him.

Then everyone saw the ghost and gasped as everyone's eyes widened, they was shaking like Theodore and froze in fear as the ghost was then coming towards them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! GHOOOOOOOST!" Everyone screamed hugging and holding each other. They were literally scared almost to death as they then tried to run but they ended up bumping into each other.

"Ahhhhh! Run!" Alvin yelled as he got out the room like no tomorrow with the others behind him, and leaving Simon the 'ghost' alone.

Once everyone was back in the lounge, they were all hiding under the couch with very little light underneath.

"Oh my gosh Theo, you were right" said Alvin.

"What are we going to do? What if the ghost got Simon?" said Brittany.

"Well don't look at me, there is no way I'm going back up there" said Jeanette.

"Well we can't keep hiding, we need to do something about this" said Alvin.

Back upstairs Simon was still struggling to get the bed sheets off, not knowing that he just freaked out his own siblings. Simon then somehow managed to get out the door and almost to the stairs while bumping into walls all the time. Once he was their, his voice was then heard again, making the others tremble in fear. Theodore was about to scream, but Alvin covered his mouth with his paw.

"Theo, keep quiet. We don't that ghost knowing we're hiding in here" said Alvin very quietly. Then everyone heard the same noise coming closer to them.

"W-w-what was that?" Brittany said holding onto her sisters.

"I'm not going out there" said Eleanor.

"Well one of us has got too, we've got to stop that ghost from scaring us anymore then it already has" said Alvin. "I'll go".

Everyone's eyes then widened when Alvin said he is going to confront the ghost. Brittany was shaking so bad that she could not say anything.

"Alvin, are you nuts? That ghost will get you too" said Jeanette not wanting her friend and brother-in-law to do it.

"What other choice do we have? Otherwise that ghost is going to haunt us properly for the rest of our lives, and I'm not living like that" Alvin said back.

"I'm going out their".

He left the couch while Theodore tried to stop him by grabbing his foot and tried to pull him back in. Alvin was dangling out the couch and Theodore tried to convince him not to do it.

"Theodore, let go of my foot. I'm stopping that ghost from causing more havoc" said Alvin trying to get his foot free.

"Alvin, please don't. I'm not losing another brother, I beg of you" said Theodore.

"I'm sorry Theo, but this ends now" Alvin said back as he then pulled his foot free of Theodore's grip and went to confront the ghost.

"Alvin, no" said Jeanette in a shaky voice.

Alvin then dropped to the floor on his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he saw a shadow in front of him. and when he looked up, he saw the ghost was real before his very eyes. Alvin's eyes then widened, but he did not run away. The Chipettes and Theodore looked on from the couch with their eyes locked on the ghost about to confront Alvin.

"Oh no Alvin, I knew you shouldn't have done that. Now the ghost is going to get you as well" Theodore said very quietly.

The ghost then was going after Alvin, and then he decided he didn't want to be next after what happened to Simon. He tried to run away but he ran right into the patio door head first and fell on his back. Alvin was dazed at he saw the ghost was towering over him. Alvin shook his head and showed his scared side and was then freaked out. As Alvin tried to run away again, a hand emerged and grabbed his foot and realised he was now caught in it's grip.

"Ahhhh! It's got me! Help me!" Alvin yelled.

The girls and Theodore were so scared about what was happening, none of them even thought about trying to save Alvin. But then Theodore realised he had to save his oldest brother somehow, so he stuck a paw out of the couch and tried to grab Alvin.

"Alvin, grab my paw. Hurry" said Theodore.

Alvin desperately tried to reach for his youngest brother's paw, but he was inches away as the ghost was pulling him back by his ankle. Now willing to do anything to save Alvin, Theodore emerged from the couch and grabbed Alvin's paws while Brittany grabbed his feet and held on tight.

"I've got you Alvin, hold on" Theodore said.

As Brittany was then tugging on Theodore's feet while the ghost was tugging on Alvin's foot. It became a tug of war as they were fighting over Alvin, he tried to keep his grip on Theodore's paws as tight as he could, but then the ghost was now pulling Alvin and Theodore to him. Brittany then was being pulled along as well, still holding onto Theodore's ankles. Jeanette then Brittany in trouble as she was being dragged out, and grabbed her feet as well.

"I've got you Brittany, don't let go of Theodore" said Jeanette.

Eleanor then grabbed Jeanette's waist and helped her sister pull Brittany and Theodore, while holding onto Alvin for dear life. It was then starting to work as the four worked together like an oiled machine and dug deep and pulled Alvin as hard as they can pull. The ghost was then overpowered and lost Alvin's foot sending him into the others and they were on top of each other. Alvin then hugged the girls and Theodore for saving him.

"Thanks guys, you saved my life" said Alvin.

"You're welcome big brother" Theodore replied getting his breath back.

"We need to get out of here, now" said Brittany.

"How are we going to do that? We already tried that, and he found us" said Eleanor.

"Do we have any other choice? Do we really want to be hiding in this couch for days? I don't think so" said Jeanette.

"Well we are just going to have to be fast. We go on three" said Alvin.

"One, two, three, run!".

All four scurried out of the couch and ran as fast as they could. They plowed into the ghost knocking it down, but then tripped over each other and fell face first. The ghost then somehow got back up and was right behind them as they turned around.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They all screamed.

"Please don't hurt us Mr ghost" said Theodore.

"Ghost? I'm got a ghost Theo" said the ghost waving it's arms like crazy.

"Simon?" said Alvin.

"Yes it's me. Get me out of these sheets" Simon said.

Everyone went to Simon and helped get him out. He then fell on his stomach while they were trying to help get him out. Alvin then went round behind Simon and saw his feet sticking out. Alvin then knew how to get Simon out.

"Alright guys, I can see Simon's legs. You tug on the sheet, I'll tug on his feet" said Alvin. Everyone nodded and got in their postions. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore each got a part of the sheet, while Alvin had Simon's feet in his.

"Everyone pull on the count of three. One, two, three" said Alvin as they all tugged with all their might. Simon was kicking his grabbed feet in Alvin's face but he continued to pull on his ankles nonetherless.

"Hey watch it Simon, I don't want a face full of your feet, we're trying to get you out. Just relax and we'll get you out easier" Alvin said.

More of Simon then started to appear as they tugged each time. Then they all gave one mighty tug and Simon was then finally free of the sheets as he and Alvin flew back, and the others landed on their backs. Simon was so glad to be out of their, and saw the others.

"Oh man, thanks guys. I was worried I might not have ever got out. Hey where's Alvin?" Simon said and asked.

"I'm down here Simon" Alvin said muffled. Simon then turned his head and saw his brother Alvin.

"Hey bro, why can't you speak a bit more clearly?" Simon said.

"Uh well, maybe your feet are covering my mouth. So can you please take your legs off? Alvin said still muffled.

"Oops, sorry" said Simon taking his feet off Alvin and then helping him up. Simon then looked back at the others, who were not too pleased.

"Uh, it's not what it looks and sounds like" said Simon with a nervous smile.

"Simon, it certainly what is looks and sounds like. You literally scared all of us almost to death. We all believed that you were a ghost" said Brittany.

"I'm sorry guys, I was just trying to put my book back on the shelf, I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. Sorry" said Simon now feeling guilty.

Everyone then walked to Simon and then hugged him. He was then suprised, he was expecting to get socked or slapped. But they were all willing to forgive him. Simon then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am well and truly sorry for scaring you guys, even to you little brother" Simon said then turning to Theodore. He then went in front of him and gave Simon a hug.

"It's okay Simon, I forgive you" said Theodore softly. Simon then returned the hug and smiled.

"We all do Simon. Just promise us you will try and not get in that situation again" said Eleanor.

"I promise. Thanks guys" said Simon as everyone even Alvin, hugged Simon once more and then they all jumped on the couch and watched TV.

And there you have it. Credit goes to Bluewolfbat for helping me with this idea. Thanks for reading this. And feel free to review. 


End file.
